MegaMan X10
by mariannesinger16
Summary: A sequel to my X9 fanfic. According to my resources, this is the first X10 ever. I am literally writing history! This is just a one shot, I don't have much of a plot to it, I hope it works, please let me know what you think and read my X9 fanfic before you read this. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Player's p.o.v.

Remember me? The Mega Man fangirl? I'm Marianne, incase you forgot. I'd been taking a break from MegaMan after the event that happened to me. (The X9 event) And over the time, I had come to the conclusion that X9 was a fan-made game, and whoever made it had programmed it with a seri affect which is how the robots could communicate with me.

I was pretty disapointed. It was such a good game, and I put myself through pointless self blame.

After school one day, I found a game in the trashcan outside my school. Mega Man X10. According to the box, it was made by the same people who made the previous one.

I knew it was another fan-made game, but the previous one was so good I couldn't help myself. Of course, I went to see if it belonged to anyone. I only asked my best friend because we were pretty much the only people in the school who knew about Mega Man.

She said it wasn't hers, and so I decided to pop it in for a new adventure. I'd decided to put this in the lost and found after I'd played it, if it was any good.

I was greeted with an Anime cut scene. How they were able to make these, I couldn't figure out. Maybe it was fan-made animation? If so, whoever did these deserves a medal.

The cut scene played. There was a woman sitting on a roof. And to my surprise, it was a human! She had long red hair with blue eyes wearing a mini skirt and a skimpy tank top. She was bombing a road from the top of a building.

She chuckled evilly. Her chuckles turned into a meniacal laughter. I listened to her laugh evilly for about 10 seconds. I figured she must've been the main villain. A female HUMAN villain. This was a new step.

The Maverick Hunters casually walked up behind her.

"Get in the cage," they said in unison.

"Whah!"

They tossed her in a cage and hauled her away.

"That's eight nights in a row," Zero moaned. "You're more persistent than Sigma was..."

"Yeah, but at least I run away," the girl said. "It's nice being a human. You can't destroy me or you'll be considered Mavericks."

"We're not letting you escape this time, Ava," X growled. "We're keeping you in that bolted cage in the basement until further notice."

"Hey! I'm a human! I need to eat!"

"We'll pick up some human food for you when we have time."

The girl they called Ava pouted in the cage. The cut scene faded out and went to another cut scene with the Maverick Hunters in a room with three pods, which I'm assuming are their beds.

"Man, we've barely had any time to rest since Ava started causing trouble."

"Geez, Ava's more annoying than that girl from three years ago," Axl moaned. "What was her name? Mary?"

"No, I think it was Ann."

"It doesn't matter, let's just get some sleep."

I knew they were talking about me. So the timeline was three years from then? It's only been a few weeks since I played X9.

The alarm went off with Alia's frantic voice echoing along with it.

"Ava's just escaped!"

"AAAAAAAUUGH!"

Zero literally caught on fire and pulled out his saber.

"That's it...! She's dead!"

He and X ran out. Axl stood over the pod/bed whimpering.

"We shall be reunited on day, my love..."

"Come on!" X said as he dragged him out.

I couldn't help but chuckle. Right after that, we were put into the intro stage which I guess was you chasing Ava. There's nothing much to say about the gameplay, everybody played like they did in the previous game, and the intro stage was just jumping and shooting.

Soon, we reached Ava.

X's textbox popped up.

"How many fucking times do we have to chase you down!? Come back now and we'll take three... five years off your scentence! Alright?"

"... I don't know why reploids exist at all," Ava said, completely oblivious to X. "Humans have been here long before you robots, and we'll be here _long_ after. You want to live in peace with us, X-ey? You reploids aren't good enough to live with us at all."

She suddenly hopped into a ride armor and a health bar appeared.

Like most intro bosses, she was incredibly big and incredibly stupid. She played as Vile did in Maverick Hunter X. After a few hits, she went down.

"Agh...!"

Axl's textbox popped up.

"Aww, that was no fun."

"... ... It's time."

"Wha-"

The ground crumbled under them.

Axl's p.o.v.

I held my head and moaned. I think I fell about 10 feet. I looked up and saw the hole above my head.

"This seems familiar," I mumbled. "Very familiar..."

I grew angry and gripped my gun. How dare Ava say that about us reploids...! Maybe I don't want to live beside humans either! After all, it was a human who tortured me for about an hour trying to move X into a wormhole. And it _was_ a human who tortured me with spikes. Brr! I get chills just thinking about that!

What was her name!?

That reminded me about that stupid woman. We'd come to the conclusion she was lying the whole time, and was able to control us by planting chips in our brains. How she did this, we don't know. But we were in control of our every movement after the incident with Vance. I literally died back there...

I came to grips with reality and remembered my friends.

"X! Zero! Are you there!? Guys!?"

We must've gotten separated. I decided to walk forward and look for them.

I noticed there wasn't any rubble next to me, when there should've because of the broken floor. Infact, I was in a narrow pathway that was only big enough for me. My instincts told me to follow it.

I moved forward when a turret popped up. It shocked me a bit, but before I could ask where it'd come from seeing how there wasn't any room for it to be hiding it cut me off.

"You must be the newbie proto type. Alex, I believe it was?"

"It's Axl. Don't call me a proto type. Who are you?"

"I don't think it matters who I am. The important question is what is this place. I bet you'd like to know that."

"Uh, yea-"

"This is hell," the turret said swiftly. "The only way out is to fight the Mavericks. You're going to have to fight alone. Maybe if you do well, you might find your friends. You wanna give it a try?"

"We have to stop Ava-"

"These Mavericks are going to kill you and your friends. Ava's just a nuisance. Well, boy?"

I sighed.

"Fine. Eight Mavericks, right?"

"As usual."

"K. Let's get this over with."

Zero's p.o.v.

I tried climbing up the wall with my saber, but I was too heavy for it to support my weight.

"Damn it!" I growled. "Well, I guess I should start looking for a way out."

A turret popped up.

"Hello Ze-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"OW!"

Why do I use a saber? I punch hard.

"Who the hell are you? Why are you sneaking up on me like that?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. Do you want to get out of here?"

"That'd be nice to know."

"There are eight Mavericks up ahead. If you defeat them, then you may or may not find your friends."

"How can I trust you?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever, I have to find my comrades and stop Ava-"

"Did you not hear me? You can find your friends if you defeat the Mavericks up ahead. And don't worry about Ava. She's no threat to society."

"... Fine. But promise me I'll be able to leave safely with my friends."

"Leave? Certainly. With your friends? Maybe. Safely?" He just chuckled and backed away into the shadows.

"What a creep..."

X's p.o.v.

I tried to scale the wall, but I just fell back down. WHY DID I DOWNGRADE MYSELF!? I decided to walk forward and find a way out. A turret suddenly approached me.

"Wh-who are you!?"

"It doesn't matter. I take it you're worried about your friends and wanna get outta here?"

"Hm? ... Yeah."

"There are eight Mavericks up ahead. If you manage to defeat them, you may find your friends."

"I don't have time for this! Who knows what Ava'll do while-"

"Ava's just a nuisance. Do you honestly think she can take over the world?"

"Probably not. But I've had enough of this war! I'm tired of everyone being each others' enemy! Why do humans and reploids have to fight one another!? ... And why are reploids fighting one another? When will this pointless war end?"

"Reploids fight one another to gain superiortiy, to say who's the best reploid. Reploids fight humans to prove which race is superior. When will the wair end? ... Until one race drops dead."

I remained silent. I just wanted world peace! Was that too much to ask!? I've been asking for like, what, 10 years now!? ... Damn, that must get annoying.

"You can only leave once you've beaten the Mavericks."

"Why? Who are you? What is this place!? How the hell did we get here!?"

"You sure like asking questions. Answers are at the end."

I sighed and walked forward. Maybe I shouldn't've downgraded myself. That would make this easier. Oh well... time to fight eight Mavericks by myself.

 **Note from author: Thanks for reading! Please review! Also, before you go, I wanted to say... I kind of want to throw in some romance in here. MeXAxl, LayerXZero, ships like that. Do you guys think that's a good idea or not? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Player's p.o.v.

So how this worked was that you only went into one stage as one character. Who you played as depended on the stage. You could play four stages as X, and you played two stages as Zero, and another two stages as Axl.

"Well that's stupid," I said.

I mean, I guess it could be expected X had more stages than Zero and Axl. He _was_ the main character, and you did need four Dr. Light upgrades.

But, I wanted to play as my man Axl first, so I chose the first stage you play with him.

The Maverick's name popped up: `Rocky Gorilla.'

I was shoved into the stage, but Axl was on the ground, not moving. I felt my gut twist. He stayed on the ground for about half a minute.

"Axl!"

His textbox popped up.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"He's asleep... ... WAKE UP YOU MORON!"

"Pheh! Heh!? Huh...? Oh man." He got up and stretched. "My dear bed! I promise I will return to you! You are the only love I will ever know!"

I rolled my eyes and made him move forward. I sighed and smiled, it was a little funny.

As I was moving him forward, shooting in all directions, his textbox popped up again.

"Wait, who woke me up?"

I realized then that they kept the siri affect. Good. I really liked this, because it was fun communicating with these characters.

"Hey, Axl!"

"Who's there!?"

"It's me!" I said. "Do you remember my voice?"

"Well, you sound kinda familiar..."

"I'm here to help you get through the Mavericks' stage! You could call me a Navigator, but I don't work for you."

"You sound kinda like that girl from three years ago. I forgot her name, uh, Mary?"

"I may or may not be her."

"That bitch lied to us. She tried to trick us into thinking we're fictional video game characters. We put it together that she'd teamed up with some reploids to trick us and planted chips in our brains to control us."

I didn't mind too much that they thought they were real.

"Of course you're alive! How could anyone be so dumb as to think this was a video game? This is life, damn it!"

"... So are you gonna tell me who you are?"

"Call me Shiny."

"Shiny? Cool name."

Axl's p.o.v.

I didn't trust this girl one bit. But, it was nice having someone to talk to. I just had to make sure my only companion wasn't leading me into a trap. I felt my head bobbing. I was so tired!

"Stay awake!"

"Fehh! Sorry..."

A reploid popped up and punched me into a wall.

"Axl!"

"That woke me up."

It charged for another punch, but luckily I dodged it by a few inches and shot it in the chest. I noticed it'd put a hole about the size of my head in the wall, and it'd put a large dent in my armor.

It charged back at me for another punch, but I was able to dodge it again. I shot it again, this time with a special shot. It was strong... I wanted to become it.

It a LOT of shots to take it out. I had to dodge and shoot at the same time. Luckilly, my special shot delt more damage, so I could keep spamming that without worry. I finally got the copy chip and decided to use it immediately.

I felt awesome as this reploid! I destroyed everything in one hit, I could walk on spikes, and I moved swiftly as if I weighed nothing at all. Nothing could damage me, either. I was fucking invincible!

And the design was awesome! I was black with yellow legs and yellow arms, and my head was in the shape of a half moon, and my eyes were dark blue.

I snickered as I plowed through the stage. My joy was interupted by Shiny.

"Hey, Axl."

"What do you want?"

"I'm curious about something. I'm a human, so I don't know the answer."

"What is it?"

"... How do reploids fuck?"

"WHAT!?" I felt my face go red. "Why the hell do you wanna know that!?"

"Because I'm curious. It's not because I want to marry you or anything...!"

"Um..." My face burned as I explained it to her. "Well, we don't have parts to press together like you humans do, so we just make our engines as hot as possible and hug and kiss. Doing so, we produce a core chip that a human could use to make a reploid."

"How does that work?"

"Ms., if I keep explaining it to you my engine's gonna overheat, just stop, ok?"

I went back to enjoying the awesomeness that was the reploid I'd transformed into. Eventually, the copy chip faded, turning me back to normal. Damn, and I was having so much fun. About a minute after I'd changed back, Rocky Gorilla fell in front of me.

"What's with all the noise down here?"

"You're Rocky Gorilla, right? I'm sorry, but in order to find my friends and go home I have to disassemble you."

"Disassemble me!? I've done nothing wrong! Yet..."

"Plus, I hear rumors you've gone Maverick. It's my duty to disassemble you anyway."

Player's p.o.v.

The boss fight was a little tricky, but it was beatable. Rocky Gorilla would hover for a bit and throw bolders at you. You had to dodge the boulders and shoot whenever you got the oportunity. When he was done shooting the boulders, he'd try to jump on you. You had to get out of the way and then shoot him like crazy. This was pretty much the whole boss fight.

After the battle, Axl's textbox popped up.

"What's the matter!? Had enough!"

Then it popped back to the stage select. Another textbox popped up with the text already inside it. It faded away after a second or two. It read,

"That was an awesome power! I kinda wanna do it again!"

There was no voice acting there. Was that Axl talking?


	3. Chapter 3

**Before we begin, I forgot to put something in the previous chapter that is mandatory to know throughout the rest of this. Axl can destroy a robot with the special shot in one hit if it's his size. (Which is why bosses aren't an instant kill) And I had it where he had to use it multiple times. Well no, that's not how the special shot works in this fanfiction. The special shot kills robots his size in one hit and gives him the copy chip.**

Player's p.o.v.

I'd decided to start playing as X. I was pumped to see what armor was in store for me now!

The Maverick's name popped up. `Fire Fox.'

I moved X forward through the stage and wondered if I should try the siri affect on him? I didn't see the point, really. There wasn't any need to speak to him. I came across a heart tank, and felt stupid because I knew I must've missed one with Axl. Oh well, I'd just replay the stage.

I picked up the heart tank, and X's health went up by half. I was still a little shocked by this, but not too much. It did happen in X9.

But I wasn't interested in heart tanks or sub tanks. I wanted to find the first piece of X's armor, which I assume was the leg parts. I don't know why X would downgrade himself, though. I mean, yeah, it's a video game, but story wise X has no reason to down grade himself!

"Who _do_ you take off your armor, X?"

"I don't know. ... Huh!? Wh-who's there!?"

I felt like an idiot. I wanted to stay quiet with X.

"My name is Shiny, I'm gonna be helping you out with Fire Fox's stage."

"You sound familiar."

"Uh, n-never mind that. I've been told that your creator, Dr. Thomas Light hid some armor parts for you in these stages."

"How many armors did he build? Wait... who told you that? And how do you know I was created by Dr. Light?"

"Um... I have my ways. Mind if I help you find them? I bet this new armor he made for you is badass!"

"Uh, sure I guess."

I moved him forward. I want to show off what weapon X got from Rocky Gorilla... but he got nothing! No, it turns out only the Maverick Hunter that defeated the Maverick got the weapon from him. And I don't... hate this. The only downside was that X would be getting more weapons plus the armor, and he'd be way over powered. That's really not a downside I guess, the main character should have the best stuff.

It was getting a bit awkward with the quietness, and enemies only popped up every once and a while. I decided to strike up a conversation.

"I wanted to thank you Maverick Hunters," I said. "You've been protecting us for years now-" (and bringing me entertainment =D) "-and I just always thought you were so badass."

"Thanks. We're just doing our job."

"Um... I believe there was one of you who could hover and change shapes, uh, Alex, was it?"

"No, I think you mean Axl."

"Um..." I felt my face turn red. "... D-do you know what types of reploids interest him? Not that I wanna impress him or anything."

The picture of him next to his textbox smiled. He chuckled and the text appeared.

"He's a man of action, if you're athletic you should catch his eye."

 _Alright!_ I thought. _If it has anything to do with anything athletic, I should have no problem!_

X's p.o.v.

It looked like someone had a crush on my shape-shifting friend. This girl reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on it then. After about another minute, we found the capsule from my creator.

"X, I've feared the worst might happen to your generation, so I've prepared the Ultimate Armor. It will make you immune to enemy attacks, and it'll allow you to destroy anything in one hit. However, its affects can only be used once, and you can't activate it unless you have all four parts."

I stepped into the capsule. The first piece of the armor was the leg parts. My legs were now equipped with gold and purple armor.

"Thanks... dad," I whispered.

I dashed forward. I came to a halt when spikes came into view. I gasped for my breath back.

"Ok," I whispered, "ok, I must do this...!"

I jumped from platform to platform, avoiding the spikes. As I was jumping over to the next platform, a weird reploid tackled me back on the one I'd jumped from and punched my shoulder. I literally felt my shoulder break as I screamed in pain.

"X!"

I charged my Mega Buster and shot it off onto the spikes. It seemed immune to the spikes, and that's when I saw what it looked like. It was black with yellow legs and arms, and its head was in the shape of a moon, and its eyes were dark blue.

I quickly made a run for it, even though everything in my gut said to stay and fight. How could that thing be immune to spikes? No reploid was immune to spikes! Ok, maybe Spiked Turtle and Vance, but no one else!

I came to another halt when I saw magma chumps falling from the ceiling.

"Crap. Looks like I'm gonna have to move fast enough to get past these."

I dashed under the chumps, hoping I wouldn't get hit. Unfortunately, right as a place where the chumps weren't falling came into view a chump landed on my shoulder. It burned through my armor.

"Damn it!"

Shiny and I said this at the same time.

Another was about to fall on me when I rolled forward and landed on the safe spot. I held my shoulder it pain. It was the same shoulder that'd been attacked by that reploid. I felt as if it might break, but it didn't hurt too much.

Player's p.o.v.

A textbox popped up: `You learned the roll! Press the down button and dash button at the same time to use it!'

I did so. I rolled and then went into a dash. It was such a good feeling! (Still wasn't as badass as the classic's slide, though)

Eventually, I reached Fire Fox and an Anime cut scene triggered.

"Are you Fire Fox? I'm so sorry, but to find my friends and leave I have to disassemble you. Please forgive me."

"Disassemble me!? If you don't want to get burned, I suggest you back away now."

"I'm sorry. Really. I promise I'll rebuild you. Unless I destroy you completely, or if I forget."

The boss fight for Fire Fox was tricky. He'd sometimes shoot magma chumps from the ceiling, and you had to roll and dash out of the way. And sometimes he'd use his tail to created a trail of fire on the ground and ceiling. You had to jump to avoid the bottum half, and then go for a roll immediately after that. And in between these attacks, you had to shoot him constantly.

He took out a third of my health, but he eventually went down. I can imagine him being a pain for first time players. After the boss fight, X's textbox popped up.

"Sorry, just business."

And then he teleported out of the room.

The screne froze at the stage select, and a textbox popped up.

"I really want that power back!"

Again, there was no voice acting, so I didn't know who was talking. Who was it?


	4. Chapter 4

Player's p.o.v.

I went to play a Zero stage. The Maverick's name popped up: `Konchuu Katana.' My Japanese is still a little shakey. `Insect Sword'?

My man Zero appeared on screne and I moved him forward. I want to opologize to you Zero fans for not having him do too much in X9. I promise he'll be doing a LOT in this one. Zero's not my favorite character, if I'm honest, he's probably my least favorite. I do NOT dislike him, far from it. I've just never cared for the broody badass personality. But gameplay wise, boy is he awesome! I decided to try the siri affect on him.

"Yo, blondie!"

"Huh!? Who's there!? You sound familiar..."

"My name's Mari- uh, Shiny. I'll be helping you out with this stage."

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't. You can't trust anybody here. Which is why I'm helping you."

"Wh- ... I'm going to disassemble this Maverick and find my comrades. Follow me if you want, Ms. Shiny, wherever you are, but don't bother me."

I moved him forward. I found his last comment a bit rude. So I either: A) forgive him and play the game like I played the previous games (X9 excluded) Or B) torture him with any spikes that come up. All of you who selected A, you don't know me.

I found a trail of spikes that I had to jump over to get to another platform. I made him jump into the halfway point.

"OH SHIT, I JUMPED TOO SHORT!" I made him double jump onto the platform. His textbox popped up. "That was weird... I'm a great jumper." I made him jump onto the next trail of spikes. "WHAT THE F-" I made him double jump in the nick of time. "What the hell's wrong with me today...?"

I chuckled. We were at the final platform, so I made him move forward. Since I couldn't dash or roll with him (making me miss X) I mainly just double jumped most of the time. I slashed any enemies that came my way, and luckily they only took a few hits to kill and only took off a bit of my health. I found a sub tank a few steps in front of me. I looked all over for a heart tank, but I couldn't find one anywhere!

I found a trail of spikes along the ceiling. Enemies spawned from the ceiling, meaning you couldn't jump and hit them, you had to wait for them. I mainly just went forward and then came back to slash them afterwards. If you could see it happening, you'd agree it was amazing!

When it seemed the enemies had stopped spawning, I smirked and decided to continue my torture. I made him slightly jump towards the spikes.

"OH FUCK! ... Why'd I do that?" I made him jump again. "I'M GONNA DIE! ... What the hell's wrong with me...?"

Zero's p.o.v.

I thought I might've been malfunctioning. I'd hoped not. I decided it probably would've been a good idea to contact base and see if they could send a rescue party or something.

"Base, this is Zero, do you read me? ... Base! This is Zero! Come in! ... Damn it!"

I knew connection must've been off. Man, the girls would kill us. ... Well, maybe not Layer. She'd been forgiving lately, and she's probably the nicest girl I've come across since Iris. ... I kind of wanted to spend some time with her after this bullshit was over.

Right as I was thinking that, a weird reploid charged at me and threw a punch that I quickly blocked with my saber. I threw it into the spikes, but it seemed immune to them. The creature was black with yellow legs and arms with a cresent shaped head and dark blue eyes. It charged back at me, but I dodged its fist by just an inch. It punched a giant hole in the ground that I fell into.

I lost my footing and fell on my back. The reploid charged at me to throw another punch.

"FUCK OFF FUCKER!" I roared as I used my saber to swat it into the wall. I ran.

"You alright!?" the female asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"That's the same creature that attacked X and Axl. Is it just in all the stages!?"

"Wait, are you watching my comrades, too!? Are they alright!?"

"Um, X's shoulder's been damaged but he's ok. And Axl's just sleepy..."

"How are you watching us anyway?"

"Um... w-we have a screen in my room. I've also got a microphone so I can speak with you. I uh, don't know anything about Ava or that weird turret you saw earlier. I can't help you with that."

"Are you stalking us?"

"N-no..."

I knew there was something up with this girl. She reminded me so much of somebody, but I couldn't think of it! Damn it...! Who am I thinking of!?

A reploid designed after a cicada with a sword jumped out at me.

"What's with all the yelling down here!?"

"You're Konchuu Katana, right? I'm here to disassemble you for a good cause."

"Disassemble me? Ha! I doubt that puny saber of yours could so much as scratch me!"

"Well then, let's have a duel to see whose arm is stronger."

Player's p.o.v.

IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!

If you've ever played One Piece Unlimited World, Konchuu Katana played very similar to Dracule Mihawk. If you haven't played OPU, Konchuu Katana would send giant slashes at you and you had to dodge them. Sometimes he shot them straight down, others he'll shoot a line across the ground. You had to run backwards to dodge the straight ones. The lower ones you had to jump over and use the oportunity to strike him with the Z Saber.

Only once you've landed several hits on him, he spins and knocks you off, taking off a chunk of your health. And he took so much damage, and I had to land as many hits as possible, so Zero received a ton of damage.

During the end of the fight, I didn't get cocky and used the sub tank. After that, he went down in a few hits. After the fight, Zero's textbox popped up.

"No one can beat me at armed combat."

And I was put back at the stage select. Another textbox popped up. Again, no voice acting, so I have no idea who said it.

"That power... I need it back..."


	5. Chapter 5

Player's p.o.v.

I went to play the next stage for Axl. The Maverick's name popped up: `Bricked Sentipeed.'

Axl appeared on screen, but he wouldn't move no matter how hard I pushed the Nunchuck. His textbox popped up, and I was a bit shocked to see his expression. His eyes were wide and his pupils seemed to have shrunk.

"... ... ... I need it back..."

I stared at him for a bit. After a while, his eyes closed and his head drooped, and he started snoring.

I sighed. "WAKE UP!"

"Feh! Morning... I miss my bed so badly, I wanna sleep..."

"Y-you can sleep on me!"

"My bed's probably so lonely..."

I moved him forward. Now for the weapon he got from Rocky Gorilla. He got the ability to shoot a medium sized boulder at enemies. Shooting it forward makes it break into several small pieces that shot in all directions. Shooting it downwards made it roll across the ground until it hit something. When it did hit something it broke. Shooting it upwards made the rock drop on the enemy and just crush them. I loved it so much...

About halfway through the stage the reploid that'd attacked us appeared again. I quickly shot it with the special shot, knowing that'd kill it in one hit. I wish all the enemies were like that, but unfortunately, not all enemies were Axl's size.

I decided to go ahead and pick up the copy chip. Again, Axl froze. No matter how hard I pressed forward on the nunchuck, he wouldn't move. His textbox popped up, and he looked exactly like he did earlier.

"... Now... I must have it..."

Was he talking about the copy chip? No matter what I did, he wouldn't move. I thought maybe I couldn't progress unless I turned into a reploid, so I turned into the one we'd killed just then. And once I did, he started moving.

Things were a bit quiet, so I decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what do you think Ava's up to, Axl? ... Axl?"

After a few seconds, his textbox finally popped up.

"Ha ha! I'm having a fucking blast!"

Axl's p.o.v.

This power. I needed it. It had to stay in me. Power. Power. More power! I needed it! I was fucking INVINCIBLE!

I suddenly slowed down. I looked at my hands and realized why, I was back to normal.

"No! No no! Come back!"

"Uh, Axl-"

"WHAT!?"

"Um... I was wondering if you could hear me as that reploid."

"No, I couldn't. I'd better run into another one of them while I'm here!"

"... What do you think Ava's up to?"

"Ava? I doubt she's behind any of this. I don't know who's behind this, but boy, do I wanna blast them with that awesome power!"

I felt myself grunt a bit. Call this an obsession if you want, but I needed that power back. I decided to regain my sanity and moved forward. The girl, uh, Shiny, was her name? Tried talking to me.

"Um... D-did I ever tell you I'm a Basket Ball player...?"

"You never told me your last name, so why would you tell me that?" So this girl was a sporty girl, huh?

"Well yeah. I've uh, been playing for about 5 years now."

"Uh-huh, ok, why are you telling me this?"

"Just... making conversation..."

She seemed weird, but hey, I just went on a rampage earlier, so fuck it. I yawned.

"I want my bed..."

A reploid designed after a sentipeed crawled its way up a wall in front of me.

"What's with all the noise? Who's destroying my home?"

"Bricked Sentipeed, I have to disassemble you. I'm a Maverick Hunter, it's just my job."

"Disassemble me? Maverick Hunter? I don't recal the Maverick Hunters moving their base underground!"

"It's a long story, and I see no need to explain it to you."

Player's p.o.v.

Rocky Gorilla's weapon was obviously his weakness. I didn't get to see what type of pattern he used, because he went down in three hits from Rocky Gorilla's weapon. After the fight, Axl's textbox popped up.

"I just raped that Maverick!"

... X fucking lied to me. He said if I was athletic, I would catch Axl's eye. I swear, when I go to play as him, I am getting him hurt down to one health left!

I was put in the stage select when a textbox popped up.

"Power... need it..."

 **I came up with a plot! \\(^o^)/ Also, sorry, I don't know how to spell `sentipeed,' don't rage at me.**


	6. Chapter 6

Player's p.o.v.

I chose the next stage you play as X. The Maverick's name popped up: `Aqua Urchin.'

X appeared on screen and I snickered. I was SO gonna torture him...

I moved him forward into the stage, and to my joy... spikes were almost everywhere. I smirked and made him slightly jump into the ceiling ones.

"OH SHIT!" I made him jump onto the ones in the middle but moved his jump back just in time. "MOTHER OF ALL FU-" I made him roll closer to another pair. "I'M GONNA DIE!"

I laughed. I love seeing other people in pain.

"THE AGE OF SPIKES IS AMONG US! THE AGE OF SPIKES IS AMONG US! TELL ALIA I LOVED HER!"

Ha ha! Yes! X&Alia is CONNON! :3 It looked like someone was regretting giving me false information about my man Axl...

Suddenly that same weird reploid came up and shoved X dangerously close to one of the pairs of spikes.

I had X charge his Mega Buster and shoot him off. I fought him off with Fire Fox's weapon. Now would be a good time to say what he got from Fire Fox.

X got a weapon similar to Flame Mammoth's, only a bit different. When he shot it out, it turned into the head of a giant fox and it burned anything in its way. It wasn't enough to kill this anonymous reploid, but it was enough to scare it off. Why was that thing in every stage!? And how come I only came across it once!? Was he just supposed to be like Vile?

"Phew," I sighed. "You alright, X?"

"Yeah, it didn't damage me too much. But I definitely know these spikes will. I'd better go." I made him light jump towards the ceiling ones. "AH!"

After a few more minutes of torture, we came across the next Dr. Light capsule.

"Step into this capsule and find the head part for the Ultimate Armor."

I moved X into the capsule and the golden head parts were equipped. I could not get over how cool the armor looked now-a-days.

X's p.o.v.

I knew this was the last armor my father could create before he'd passed. This time, I wouldn't downgrade myself. I have no idea where I put all my other armors, but I'll find them and wear them all on occasions. (If I could find them.)

I dashed forward.

I'd been thinking about why I was just leaping voluntarily in the spikes. I would never do that, and everything in my gut had told me to run away from them. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've been in control of my actions since last night! I'd never gotten this feeling before since... since...

"Three years ago," I mumbled.

"Did you say something, X?"

"Uh, n-no."

That voice. I knew I'd recognized it before. That girl from three years ago! Marianne! She was trying to trick me and my friends into thinking we're fictional video game characters when all along she was really just controlling us with a controller or something. She had even teamed up with some reploids to trick us! The nerve!

And now she's back... what does she want now? And why was she lying to us? She had nothing to gain by controlling us. She was the one who helped us defeat Vance. And why was she lying about her name?

I knew I couldn't just ask her, there's no telling what she'd make me do. She'd probably knock me into those spikes. Eep! Things were really looking bad for me. I had to make sure I didn't know I wasn't in control of myself.

Aqua Urchin appeared in front of me.

"What's with all the yelling!?"

"Are you Aqua Urchin? You've gone Maverick. I'm here to disassemble you."

"Disassemble me? My spikes'll pierce right through your armor!"

"My armor is strong. It was created by a man who means so much to me."

"Ha! I guess this person spent all his time making that armor for nothing. There's no way it can withstand my power. I'll destroy it!"

"Try and fail."

Player's p.o.v.

Aqua Urchin's pattern was easy and simple. He'd sometimes blow himself up and charge up to unleash his quils. You had to shoot him like crazy in the meantime to take down his HP. And then when he finally did let go of the quils, they took out a third of your HP, so you had to destroy him quick.

He went down after two rounds of this. After he exploded X's textbox popped up.

"My father's armor was stronger than yours."

At the stage select screen, I expected another textbox to pop up, but nothing did. ... What was going on? What did the fans have in store for this game?

 **Before we go, I just wanted to say I HAVE been uploading recently. How often do you guys want me to post? I usually work a bit on the chapters in the morning and then finish them off in the evening. So do you want me to change the consistancy of how much I post? Or do you want me to continue posting often? I can post these whenever. Thanks. See ya, have a nice day. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

Player's p.o.v.

Well, it's time for the final stage for Zero. The Maverick's name popped up: `Rouge Butterfly.' Zero appeared on screen and I moved him forward.

From Konchuu Katana he got the ability to turn his saber into a longer blade. When you used it, he spun in a circle and he cut the enemy in front of him in half.

I found another heart tank in the stage. The fact that it made my health bar huge didn't surprise me anymore. If anything, I was expecting it.

Another thing I'd been expecting was for that weird reploid that attacked X earlier to show up. To my surprise, he never did. Was he just not in this stage? Was it random? I figured it was a good thing because I didn't have to waste a sub tank. And right when I thought things would go normally, Ava dropped down from the ceiling in a ride armor, triggering an Anime cut scene.

"Ava!" Zero cried. "Are you the one that sent me and my comrades down here!?"

"Calm down, Rapunzel. Yes, I put you down here. I just came to see if you hadn't been disassembled yet."

"I'm doing fine FYI. Who's that turret?"

"Turret? What turret?"

"The turret that told me how to get out of here!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And there _is_ no way out. And I _was_ just going to leave you down here and let the Mavericks kill you, but they don't seem to be doing a good job. I might as well kill you myself."

She threw a punch at Zero with the ride armor, which he easily blocked with his saber. He jumped on her arm and made a go for her head when the black and yellow reploid charged in and punched the ride armor into a wall.

"What the-!? You again!?"

The robot seemed to ignore Zero and went for the ride armor. Zero took this oportunity to run ahead and the cut scene ended.

"You alright, my man!?"

"RAPUNZEL!? SERIOUSLY!?"

"Well... you have long blond hai-"

"THAT MAVERICK HAD BETTER KILL HER IF HE KNOWS WHAT'S GOOD FOR HIM! ... But who was that turret?"

"I don't know. Who do you think's lieing? Ava or the turret?"

"I can't trust either of them. But if there _is_ a way out, then I'll have to trust the turret."

Zero's p.o.v.

I didn't know which one to believe. But Ava's been nothing but trouble so far, I couldn't trust her. I had no choice but to trust the stranger. What was Ava up to anyway? ...

Why did that reploid help me? Infact, didn't that same reploid attack me back in Konchuu Katana's stage?

I continued to run. The room suddenly started to get brighter and more chearful. I slowed down to a walk and looked around. It was almost as if I was outside again. Green floor, brown walls, yellow ceiling, it just seemed outdoorsy.

I heard something moving across the ceiling, but when I looked nothing was there. I knew it was behind me. I spun around and slashed it in half. When it broke in half, it duplicated.

"What the hell!?"

This continued until there were a thousand minis of this thing. A ladybug.

"What the fuck is this thing!?"

"Your guess is as good as mine!"

After a second of staring at them, they burst forward at me, and at the speed of light they put several dents in my armor. I was able to withstand the blows, but I was starting to bleed. I activated Konchuu Kitana's weapon and blew them off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys!?"

"Are you alright, my man!?"

The mini ladybugs charged again just as quick. I was bleeding heavilly now. My blood and my oil dripped on the ground, causing a couple of these things to slip. I used Konchuu Kitana's weapon again, sending them flying.

I held my arm in pain, it felt like one of my limbs would come off any second. I suddenly felt my energy return to me, and my wounds healed. They charged again, but I'd also regained my quick arm and slashed them again with Konchuu Kitana's weapon.

I gasped for air.

"You alright, my man!?"

"Yeah..."

How was I suddenly healed? I remember picking up some energy and putting it in a tank, but I didn't pull the tank out. What'd happened? Before I could waste anymore time pondering over that, Rouge Butterfly swooped in front of me.

"How dare you massacre my pets!"

"Your pets were trying to kill me, I had no choice but to defend myself."

"I'll disassemble you for this!"

"Go ahead and try."

Player's p.o.v.

So I didn't waste a sub tank on the robot, but I wasted it on the damn ladybugs. Damn it!

So anyway, Rouge Butterfly was a little tricky. Sometimes she'd send those mini ladybugs at you, and if you sliced them in half you occasional recieved energy. Sometimes she'd try to attack you with her wings, and you had to be able to do a back flip to get away from them. This was easier with Zero's double jump. And Konchuu Katana was obviously her weakness, she went down in at least ten hits.

After the fight, Zero's textbox popped up.

"I should be an exterminator, I'm great at this."

At the stage select, static popped up. When the static cleared, the turret was in front of me.

"Please!" she cried. "Please keep playing! Please kill all the Mavericks! Yes, it won't help your friends, but-" The static cut her off, and I was back at the stage select. What'd just happened?


	8. Chapter 8

Player's p.o.v.

Well, onto the next two stages as X! The next Maverick's name popped up: `Tortuga Verde.' Green turle? If my Spanish is on... X appeared on screen and I moved him forward.

"Where do you think your creator hid the capsule in this stage?"

"I don't know. We're gonna have to keep our eyes peeled."

From Aqua Urchin he got the ability to shoot out a bubble, and whenever it hit something it burst into spikes and hit anything on screen.

Again, I expected the anonymous robot to show up. Again, he didn't. This concerned me, because last time we had an `anonymous reploid' Axl committed suicide. Ok, be honest, people, how many of you cried when that happened?

I was actually expecting Ava to show up and try to kill me again, but nothing showed up. For once, it played normally.

I found the Dr. Light capsule.

"Enter this capsule and obtain the arm parts for the Ultimate Armor."

I moved X into the armor and obtained the purple and gold arm parts. I was pretty happy. Things seemed to be going normal for a change.

Something seemed off about X, though. He seemed angry at something, and his eyes were moving back and forth across the ceiling of the stage. I began to think he might've been onto me. What did I do to make him mad!? ... Was it the torture I put him through earlier? It's probably that...

Right as I was rolling into a dash, Ava appeared in her ride armor. I was lying earlier. An Anime cut scene triggered.

"Ava!? Did you send me and my friends down here!?"

"I did. I'd planned for the Mavericks to kill you, but it looks like I have to do it myself."

"Ava, please! Just let us out of here! I don't want to lock you up, but I have no choice! Humans and reploids have to be able to live in peace, and we can't if you're free!"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me earlier? You reploids can't live in peace with us humans. You shouldn't be allowed to live with us at all."

"... You're going down."

To my surprise, you actually had to fight her.

She played almost exactly like Vile did in the first game. The only difference was that she could sometimes jumped up and shot a beam at you. I actually thought she was an un winable boss like Vile was, but I decided not to take chances and to take her out. Luckilly, she went down in almost five hits. Only her ride armor was destroyed, and she was on the floor, a bit scathed. An Anime cut scene triggered.

"Tell me how to get out of here, Ava."

She chuckled. "You'll never get out... Plan B is already in motion."

"Plan B? What're you talking about?" She chuckled menacingly. She shot a hookshot in the cieling and warped away. "Wai- Damn it!"

X's p.o.v.

Plan B. What the hell was she talking about? Marianne moved me forward. Great! Now I had TWO things to worry about! What were Ava and my Ms. Marianne up to!?

I grew really annoyed at the fact Marianne constantly made me roll and dash. I was getting dizzy...

I actually suspected these two female humans might've been in cahoots. I decided to press my Ms. Marianne, but subtly, so she wouldn't notice.

"Ava seems pretty confident in her `Plan B.' I wonder what she's up to?"

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you can do it, my man."

She seemed innocent enough... As I was remembering Marianne from three years ago, I'd remembered that at the end of all that shit she called me and my friends adorable. I felt my face go red... Was I? Or was it just a compliment?

I shook my head. I knew she was just trying to get us off guard. ... But am I?

Before I could continue pondering over something so trivial Tortuga Verde drilled his was from the ground.

"Tortuga Verde? I'm sorry, but you've gone Maverick. I'm disassembling you."

"Oh? I don't remember the Maverick Hunters moving underground."

"It's a bit of a long story, which you don't have time to hear because you're going to hell."

Player's p.o.v.

Tortuga Verde's strategy was easy. He played similar to Chill Penguin, really. He sometimes did a slide which you had to jump over and he was immune to your shots while sliding. Only difference was he didn't have Chill Penguin's other moves. Instead, he had the ability to poke spikes out of his shell and spin across the wall. Of course, resulting in another montage of X's cowardly screams.

Also, just imagine X screaming with his X4 voice. Do it.

And sometimes he'd shoot shots of water which DID hurt you (hey, snowballs hurt you in the first game) and you had to jump over those and use Aqua Urchin's weapon. After a few hits, he went out. After the fight X's textbox popped up.

"Am I cute, though!?"

And I was put in the stage select. ... ... ... Yes! I mean, you're not as cute as Axl, but you're adorable! The stage select screen froze. A textbox popped up.

"Power..."

 **Thanks for reading! Feel free to review, favorite, and follow! It really helps me! Also, I'll be uploading a video on my Youtube Channel sometime tomorrow or the day after (having some computer problems), so go check that out! Catch ya later! =)**


	9. Chapter 9

Player's p.o.v.

Final stage with X and reaching end game. The final Maverick's name popped up: `Sand Salamander.' Hurting. Name. Hurting me... X appeared on screne and I moved him forward.

Again, he seemed angry. And again, he moved his eyes across the ceiling. Was he mad at me or something? What did I do to make him hate me? Besides take control of his body, use him as a puppet, make him believe he's a video game character, torture him with spikes- Ok, I see why he hates me...

But at least I was using him to do justice! But Axl already told me that they believed I was lying to them, so I can imagine them being mad at me for lying to them... He's probably wondering how I was controling them if they weren't video game characters... But he doesn't know I'm Marianne, does he? No, I'm a pretty good liar. Well, technically I'm not lying. Shiny is my Youtube name. So does he just hate me for no reason? ... Hm, maybe a compliment would ease the hate?

"That was a great fight with Ava. You're a really skilled fighter."

"Thanks."

No, there was still quite a bit of tension... Things actually played normally here, and I am not lying this time. Am I forgetting something? Oh right! The weapon from Tortuga Verde!

X got the ability to use a Blue Shell from Mario. ... I'm not kidding, the only difference was that it's green, not blue, and has no wings. For those of you who don't know what the Blue Shell is (all two of you) X got the ability to shoot a shell with spikes on it and roll it across the ground at enemies. It killed them all in one hit.

X's p.o.v.

To my surprise, she actually kept me out of the spikes this time. I mean, I'm not complaining, I'm just surprised she didn't torture me.

We found the final capsule my creator had made. His hologram looked almost realistic. It was if he was actually talking to me.

"This is the final piece for the Ultimate Armor. The effects of this armor will destroy any enemy, human or reploid. However, it can only be activated once, so if you miss, it's all over. I trust the fate of humans and reploids is in good hands. Your hands."

I stepped into the capsule and obtained the golden body parts. I stood still for a moment, contiplating what he'd just said. It could only be used once, so I had to save it for a last resort, and I'd have to create an opening where I could use its power directly on the opponent.

"Whoa!"

I wanted to keep thinking about this, but Marianne moved me forward. Rolling and dashing the whole way. I sighed. Well, it could've been worse. ... No, no it couldn't. I was getting so dizzy!

Sand Salamander popped out at me.

"Huh? What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to disassemble you. I'm a Maverick Hunter."

"What!? Disassemble me!? I wasn't planning on officially going Maverick until tomarrow!"

"I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself."

Player's p.o.v.

I was only able to see one move from Sand Salamander because Tortuga Verde's weapon took him out in two hits.

Sand Salamander's move was the ability to shoot sand out at you and then drop a bolder from the sky. If he had any other pattern, I don't know, because again, I took him out in two hits from the totally not Blue Shell. After the fight, X's textbox popped up.

"Good! That's the last Maverick!"

After he teleported away, an Anime cut scene triggered.

X was running down a hallway, looking back and forth. After a while, he tripped over something. He quickly got up and held up his Mega Buster, but all that was on the ground was Axl. Dead asleep...

"Zzzzz..."

"Oh brother... Hey! Wake up! ... Wake up! Axl!"

"... Huh...? Mornin', X..."

"Get up, I've defeated the final Maverick, we should be getting out of here soon."

"Oh, it wasn't a dream."

"No, but oh boy, is Ava gonna wish it was."

X opened a door that Zero was just about to walk through.

"HOLY SHIT!"

X and Axl both wound up on the ground due to Zero's fists.

"Ow... why do you use a saber? You punch hard."

"I was just thinking that."

I giggled.

Axl's p.o.v.

"Alright!" I said with a bump on my head. "Now that we're all here we can go home, right!?"

"Ava told me that she doesn't know the turret," Zero said. "And she also says there's no way out. I don't believe her. Let's start looking for a way out."

"Wait, Ava attacked you!?" X asked. "She attacked me, too!"

"She didn't attack me."

"Huh. Well, be happy about that. Let's start looking for a way out."

"Wait," X said quietly. "There's something you two need to know. ... Our Ms. Marianne is back."

"What!? Th-that girl from three years ago!?"

"Shh! She'll hear you! ... Yes. She's back, and she's controlling my actions."

"Now that you mention it, I don't think I've ben in control of my actions all night!"

"N-neither have I!"

"She's lying and saying her name is Shiny. I take it she's been communicating with you guys, too?"

"Y-yes."

"Damn it! It's happening again!" I cried. "But... Why is she controlling us? There's nothing to gain by controlling us, and she even made us save the world last time."

"Oh! I get it!" Zero said angrilly. "She's scared we'll fail our mission! So she's controlling us to make sure we succeed!"

"That seems to make the most sense," I agreed. "But then what's the point of lying to us saying we're fictional video game characters?"

"I don't know. But we've gotta be careful what we say to her, there's no telling what she might make us do if we get on her bad side," X said. "That girl was torturing me with spikes earlier...!"

"You too!? She _does_ know those can kill us, right!?"

"What're you guys saying!? I can't hear you!" Marianne said loudly.

"Uh, n-nothing..."

That was weird. Why wasn't she torturing me? There were spikes in the stages of the Mavericks I fought.

I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my gut. I was craving something. ... It was that power that reploid gave me. I needed it. I needed it badly!


	10. Chapter 10

Zero's p.o.v.

We'd been searching for what felt like forever. There was no way out for as far as the eye could see, and I'd gotten the feeling that we were just going in circles. Axl had fallen asleep a couple times, but never for too long because X's Mega Buster is pretty loud.

I was growing tired as well. None of us had slept all day because of Ava. That just brings up one question, who would I rather be stuck in a room with? Marianne of Ava?

"Hello, Maverick Hunt-"

"HOLY SHIT!" The turret once again ended up on the floor thanks to my fist. "You again. You said after we defeated all the Mavericks we'd be able to get the hell out of here! Where's the damn exit!?"

"Um..." The turret looked down. "There is no exit."

"What!?"

"So you lied to us."

"I needed you to defeat those Mavericks for me. Please don't be mad! I mean you no harm! Please hear me out! ... Those Mavericks were posessed by the power from the Cybordigos."

"Huh? What're those?"

"Cybordigos are black and yellow reploids that emit strong auras of energy. Those they defeat in a fight grow a strong craving for their power, causing them to go insane. My people call that the Cybor Virus. Those Mavericks were defeated by the Cybordigos, and caught the virus. They went insane and took over parts of the underground, my home. I'm sorry for lying to you three, but they were killing my people, searching for the Cybordigos to claim their power..."

This was messed up. What kind of reploids were these Cybordigos that they were all programmed with a virus? One thing I did know was that I was _not_ getting infected by a virus a third damn time! I had to get out of there!

"... Well, at least it was for a good cause," X said. "Why didn't you tell us that? We would've helped."

"I wasn't sure if you would..."

"Hey boys!" Marianne said suddenly. "All three of you fought those Cybordigos, didn't you!? Do you feel like you want more power!?"

"Wh-where's that voice coming from!?"

"Well, technically I didn't loose to that thing," I said.

"Neither did I."

"I actually beat the thing with my Special Shot."

"You...!" The turret's eyes widened, and he took a step towards Axl. "You can beat the Cybordigos...!?"

"Yeah. I have a Special Shot that takes out enemies in one hit if they're my size."

The turret hit his head against the ground.

"Please kill all the Cybordigos!" he cried. "They'll infect the rest of my people with the Cybor Virus eventually!"

"... I would, but, the overworld has a dile-"

"We'll take care of Ava," X said. "Axl, you help this turret."

"... Yes, sir. I'll be up soon, alright?"

"Alright."

"Uh, you still haven't told us how to get out of here," I said.

"Like I said, there is no exit."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?"

"C-can you make one for us!?"

"No, I'm sorry. You're stuck here forever."

"Are you serious...!?" I held the turret up by the throut and shook him violently. "I WANT OUT OF HERE!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry-"

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" It passed out due to my violence. "HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE!? SAY SOMETHING, DAMN IT!"

X's p.o.v.

So after Zero almost killed the turret (whose name is Cheese by the way) Axl went out to try and find the Cybordigos while I tried to cheer Zero up. He was on his hands and knees in a corner covered by a shadow.

"Come on, buddy! We'll find a way out!"

"We're gonna be stuck here for fucking ever..."

"I'm sorry," Cheese said. "I should've told you about this before I asked you to destroy the Mavericks."

"... That would've been nice," I said. "Hey, don't worry, Zero, no one's gonna steal Layer while you're gone."

He punched me into the ground.

"I'm worried about what Mavericks might show up, you moron...!"

As I got up and tried to recover from the blow, I realized something.

"Hey... Axl said he defeated the Cybordigos with his special shot. Do you think he might've turned into them?"

"Well, you know Axl, he'd always want to turn into a powerful reploid."

"Cheese! My friend has the ability to turn into a reploid if he shoots them with a Special Shot! When he turns into them he gets their power, is it possible for him to get that Cybor Virus if he gets that power!?"

Cheese looked up at me with his eyes wide with shock.

"Y-yes...!"

"Oh no," I whispered. "No no! We have to find him right now!"

Player's p.o.v.

My heart was pounding. Time for some solo-play with my man Axl!

From the Maverick Bricked Sentipeed he got little bricks that he shot at enemies, and boy did they deal a lot of damage. I used this ability until the energy had run out.

I giggled and felt myself blush.

"Well, Axl, looks like it's just you and me now!"

"Power..."

"What?"

"That power... I must have it!"

I was getting a bit scared. Was he catching the virus? No. He had to loose the fight to get the virus, he was able to defeat them.

This was my chance. I was alone with him, I considered this a date. (Yes, my idea of romantic is going on a hunt, I am weird) I decided to flirt the only way I know how. By acting tough and being as badass as I possibly could.

"Ha! Man if only I were with you! I'd kick these Cybordigos' asses!"

He remained silent. I sighed. I guess I just wasn't his type.

Eventually, we found a Cybordigo.

"Your power...! Give it to me...!"

I made Axl kill him with the Special Shot and I decided to go ahead and turn into him. We were able to kill 5 Cybordigos (Cheese didn't tell us how many there were) and each time I'd have Axl turn into them. After the fifth robot, an Anime cutscene triggered.

"Hm?"

Axl was on the ground scraping through his inventory to find a copy chip.

"That power...! I need that power back...!"

"Axl!" X and Zero appeared on screen. "Axl! Those Cybordigos! You didn't change into one did y-"

Axl looked up at them. His eyelids reached his forhead as best they could, and his pupils seemed to have shrunk.

"POWER..."

"I guess you did."

Axl got up and shot the wall behind the two.

"THAT POWER...! GIVE IT TO ME...!"

"C-calm down!"

"GIVE ME THAT POWER!"

He started shooting blindly anything in front of him.

"S-stop it!" I cried. "Stop it, Axl!"

Zero pinned him to the ground.

"Axl! You need to calm down!"

"POWER...! I NEED THAT POWER...!"

He shoved him off easily and ran off.

"Wait! Axl!"

The cut sceen ended.

"... ... ... Axl's been-"

X's textbox popped up.

"MARIANNE YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE BEEN CONTROLLING HIM HAVEN'T YOU!? JUST LIKE THREE YEARS AGO! YOU MADE HIM TURN INTO A CYBORDIGO! YOU INTENDED FOR HIM TO GET THAT VIRUS! WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO US!? WHAT'RE YOU DOING TO AXL!?"

Axl's p.o.v.

I was blinded by my greed. I didn't know what I was doing. I craved that power...

A Cybordigo was tossed at me. I quickly shot it with my Special Shot and turned into it.

"You really like this power, huh?" said a voice. I didn't know it then, but it was Ava. "If you team up with me, you'll get this power everyday. So what do you say? Wanna team up with me and get mighty?"

"... Yes. This power... I want it forever."

Ava chuckled and rubbed my face.

"Then help me destroy this place and the over world."

"... Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Player's p.o.v.

I don't know how to explain how I felt. How was he able to see through me? And why would he think I'd intended for this to happen? I couldn't lie anymore. Through my guilty tears I told him the truth. That they're fictional video game characters in a fan made game, that I'd wanted to play the game like the previous 8 games, and that I didn't intend for Axl to catch this virus.

His textbox popped up, and let's just say I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"You expect me to buy that...?" he sneered. "You expect me to still believe that bull crap about being fictional video game characters!? We'd pieced it together you were lying a long time ago! We know you teamed up with those reploids to try to trick us! The only question remaining is why? Why have you been doing this? It makes no sense! You've been controlling us to defeat Mavericks, which is what we're supposed to be doing! What do you have to gain by controlling us? What do you have to gain by making us think we don't exist?"

"... I have nothing to gain," I said. "I'm controlling you because it's fun. So you're _like_ video game characters. However, I never teamed up with anybody to make you think that! I don't even _exist_ in your world!"

"If you didn't send those reploids then who were they?"

"I don't know... But please believe me, Axl was the one who wanted to turn into the Cybordigo. He kept whispering `I want to become it.' So I just gave him what he wanted. I'd never intended for him to catch this stupid virus! I don't want him to be insane or dead! Didn't you hear me sobbing when he committed suicide three years ago!?"

"... ... Fine. I'll choose to believe you, all I ask is that you stop controlling us."

"That's the problem, I don't know how."

"What!?"

"I don't know how I'm controlling you, and I don't know how to stop. So it's either I keep controlling you or you stand still forever."

Zero's textbox popped up.

"Just don't make us do anything stupid, alright?"

"When did I ever make you hurt or torture yourselves?"

"YOU WERE MAKING ME JUMP INTO SPIKES EARLIER!" they both cried.

I giggled. "I love watching you scream in fear! It's helarious!"

"DAMN... YOU... HUMANS..."

So, we went into a 2D stage trying to find Axl. Time for the weapons X and Zero got!

From Rouge Butterfly, Zero got the ability to turn his saber into a pair of antennas and strike enemies with them. It killed almost everything in two hits.

From Sand Salamander, X got a move that shoots a tornado made out of sand. It worked a lot like Storm Tornado, but it actually looked like a tornado, and was made of sand. Also, it shot enemies up, so if there's a ceiling it damages them twice. Thrice if there're spikes.

"So what do you boys think we should do when we find Axl?"

X's textbox popped up.

"Uh, we'll think of something. Right now, let's just make sure he isn't killing anybody."

"Do you think you might have to use your Ultimate Armor on him?"

"I highly doubt it. All we need to do is knock him out, after that we need to temporarilly disassemble him to get the virus out. I should only use this armor's power as a last resort."

"Hm. Good idea."

I was relieved at least that Axl wasn't dead. My heart had shattered when he'd killed himself. Wait... what if it'd happened again? What if Axl would kill himself again? Or what if someone else would kill him? No...! I couldn't let that happen!

X's p.o.v.

I dashed forward. That was it...! I was tired of loosing my companions! Wheather it's murder or suicide, I didn't want to loose anyone else! And I didn't want to fight anyone anymore! I'd had enough of this!

Before I could move another step, a ride armor with Ava in it hopped down from the ceiling alongside a Cybordigo.

"Ava!" I cried. "We don't have time to deal with you now! Out of our way!"

"Oh, how rude, X-ey. I was just going to tell you the way out. But if you don't want to deal with me, I guess I could pass on that."

"We don't want to get out just now, we're looking for someone!"

"Well, the search is over. I hope you have pleasent dreams..."

She punched me into a wall, and the Cybordigo made a go for Zero. I knew this was bad, because if we lost to the Cibordigo we'd go insane!

I charged up my Mega Buster and shot the Cybordigo into the ground. Zero jumped and cut the ride armor's right hand off. How did she get another one those anyway? Didn't I destroy it?

Oh well, I'd destroy this one too. I dashed closer to it and shot it in the center, not bothering to charge up my weapon this time. That didn't destroy it, but it put a medium-sized dent in it.

The Cybordigo charged again, but Zero's got quick reflexes. He used his saber to smack him into a wall. (It couldn't be sliced in half)

I charged up Sand Salimander's weapon and shot it at Ava. She crashed into the ceiling.

"AH! Damn you...!"

The Cybordigo charged again. Zero grabbed me and ducked forward past where I'd hit the ride armor, allowing the ride armor to fall on it.

"Thanks."

The Cybordigo picked up the ride armor and threw it at us. I was able to stop it and hold it up before it landed on us.

"HEY! I'M STILL IN THE RIDE ARM-"

Before Ava could finish her sentence, the Cybordigo jumped on the ride armor and pushed it down, making it heavier. I actually felt my muscles cave in, but I continued to hold it up. Then I realized that I was in control of my actions again, and in a split second I realized how.

Marianne had taken control of Zero and had him kick the Cybordigo off the ride armor, making it lighter so I could toss it off.

We both stood in a fighting stance and directed our attention towards the Cybordigo. And to our surprise, it spoke.

"Sorry."

Before one of us could ask what there was to be sorry for, the ride armor charged up and punched us both into a wall. Zero got knocked into a rock, and I hit a wall with spikes.

Zero's p.o.v.

When I'd regained consciousness, I heard a voice crying out to me.

"Zero! Zero!"

I knew it was Marianne's voice. I sat up and held my head.

"Aaugh...! Damn it all...!"

I suddenly realized that I might've been getting the Cybor Virus. I calmed down and remembered I had to loose to the Cybordigo. It was the ride armor that knocked me out. Damn, that was embarrusing, loosing to a female nuisance.

I looked up and my eyes widened. X was hanging from spikes.

"X!"

To my surprise, he opened his eyes and jumped down.

"I'm alive!"

"HOLY SHIT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU SURVIVE SPIKES!?"

"Maybe it's the new armor," Marianne said. "Maybe it's strong enough to make you imune to spikes."

X fell on his knees and threw his arms in the air.

"I am a robot god!"

"I hate you..."

He put his arms down and sat still.

"... That voice..."

"... ... Axl..."

 **End of this chapter! Before you go, if X's outburst `I am a robot god' offended anybody, I deepy opologize. I'm a Christain myself, I just thought that was funny. I won't use lines that'll probably offend anybody ever again, promise. =) See ya in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Note from author: Please read this first. I feel like I haven't been writing a good story, I feel like I've just been writing an alternate version of X9. I just don't think this story is any good. So, I'll be changing a few things in this chapter. No, I won't be changing the plot or anything, I will still be using the original plot, I'll just be changing some things like what my point in the story is, the way the plot gos out, stuff like that. I don't even know if I'll continue it, so if you like what you see in this Chapter then tell me and I might continue.**

Player's p.o.v.

I was still shocked by the previous scene, and a little angered. I looked at the screen and my anger had faded. We were going through an area with spikes across the ground and ceiling, and since X was the only one who could walk on spikes, Zero had to ride on his back the whole way. It was pretty hilarious.

X's textbox popped up.

"Cheer up, man!"

The red robot remained silent, but his expression was just screaming `No, fuck you.'

I made X jump which caused him to toss Zero towards the ceiling spikes.

"AH!"

Luckily, he fell on X's back again before he reached the spikes.

"That wasn't me...!"

I laughed.

"Is torturing me the only way to bring you joy!?"

"Yup."

"... I really fuckin' hate you right now."

"... Though I must say, Marianne, I'm impressed with how you were controlling us earlier."

"Heh. I've been a pro gamer for years."

"Well, thanks for keeping us alive."

"It was no prob. If you died, where would my entertainment go?"

"Kill me." I made X jump and tossed Zero towards the spikes again. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

I laughed.

Axl's p.o.v.

When the transformation had worn off, I immediately devoured another copy chip and punched a wall down in that form. This power was so incredible.

"Are you enjoying your power?" the voice asked.

"... Yes. Where are you getting all these Cybordigos anyway?"

"I have a signal that attracts them. Oh! My guests are here!"

She opened a door and familiar looking reploids came into the room.

"You," I said, "you're the ones that teamed up with Marianne and visited me and my friend."

"Hm? Who is this?"

I switched back. "Remember me? You teamed up with Marianne to trick me and my friends into thinking we're fictional video game characters."

"Oh yes! You."

"... What was the point in telling us that?"

Ava laughed. "We needed you to know the truth before I revealed my plan to you. These reploids here are the Organization 425. They're my servants. I think it's about time I revealed my plan to you."

"Hm?"

"I want to take this planet for myself. I came up with a plan about three years ago, that I would have you Maverick Hunters killed by the Mavericks and maybe the Cybordigos down here. And if that failed, I came up with a Plan B, to get you infected with the Cybor Virus by having you transform into a Cybordigo and destroying your comrades for me. And, if I did have to resort to Plan B, I needed you to know about the other Universe."

"What other Universe?"

"There's another Universe out there where people are able to control some of us. After you and I conquer this world, I want to conquer that Universe. That Universe is where your Ms. Marianne is from, that's how she's able to control your every move. She's able to communicate with you because I invented a satellite that allows the two Universes to connect when they meet. Unfortunately, I'm only able to use it with one person from the other Universe, Marianne. I honestly wanted to put my plan into motion four years ago, but a member of 425 obtained a virus that nearly killed him after I'd sent him to tell you and X, so I had to postpone it until today."

"And you expect me to help you with this!? You expect me to help you kill my friends and Marianne!? Fuck this! I'm outta here!"

"Oh, you'll keep helping me. Because I'll continue to give you this power."

My greed overtook me. I smirked and turned back into the Cybordigo.

"Well in that case, I'll be more than happy to help you, Master Ava."

She chuckled.

"And of course, you won't be enough to take over the Maverick Hunters _and_ this Universe plus another. And even 425 have their limits. So I've decided to become a reploid myself. It'll take a day or two for my body to fully change, so while member R4B builds me up, I want you and members Drum and Note to stall X and Zero."

She walked away with one of the 425 members into another room.

"Alright. I'll bring a few copy chips."

The reploid Drum walked up to me.

"I'm happy I'll be able to start working with you. And I should say, if you have to kill your comrades, don't do is as a Cybordigo. Someone could rebuild them, and they could come back with the virus. And that'd be bad news for u-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Note cried.

"I, uh, pressed a few buttons-"

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO THE UNIVERSES!?"

Player's p.o.v.

I felt my head bobbing. I slowly opened my eyes and I was shocked with what greeted me. Chasing me was a giant spider-like robot that was piercing the ground with its legs. No matter how fast it ran, it wouldn't catch me. But I wasn't moving.

I looked up and was even more shocked with who was in front of me. X.

"WAIT! I SAID WAIT! I FOUND A HUMAN I WANNA GET HER TO SAFETY BEFORE WE FIGHT! WAIT! ONE SECOND!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

 **So, this is all I've got so far. Let me know what you think. Also, yes, I'm away the names Drum and Note are dumb, but we once had characters named Bass and Trebble so what the heck?**


	13. Chapter 13

Player's p.o.v.

What was happening? I had no idea. Just a minute ago I had been in my room playing video games, then I was being carried by the man I was playing as. And being chased by a giant fucking robot.

"I SAID WAIT A MINUTE! JUST ONE MINUTE! I DON'T WANT THIS BY STANDARD GETTING HURT!"

"Wh-what's going on!? Are you Maverick Hunter X!?"

"I'm sorry about this, Miss! I didn't mean to interrupt your nap! What were you doing sleeping in the middle of the road, anyway? I SAID GIVE ME A GOSH DAMN MINUTE!"

Right in the corner of my eye, I saw Zero jump and stab the giant robot with his saber, slowing it down.

"... Am I... dreaming?" I whispered.

X jumped down onto a platform and set me down.

"Are you alright? Get away, it's dangerous here right now." He dashed up the wall.

Still looking in the direction he'd dashed, I pinched myself. I was wide awake. I was starting to panic. Being able to communicate with a video game was one thing, but being inside a video game!? I couldn't believe it. What was happening to me!?

I scaled the wall X had dashed up to see what was happening. X and Zero were on top of a macanaloid that had already been broken.

"Whew. How come Marianne was only controlling you throughout the fight?"

"Huh? I thought she was controlling you."

"No... I-I've been in control of my actions..."

"Marianne! Which one of us were you controlling!? ... Marianne, are you there!?"

"... I'm here."

"Huh?"

We stared at each other for a while. I couldn't blame them for being so shocked. Zero made a charge for me with his saber in hand, but lucky for me, X held him back.

"YOU THREW ME INTO SPIKES!"

"AAHHH!"

"Calm down, buddy!"

Zero wounded up on the floor due to my small fist of fear.

X circled me. "So you're the famous Ms. Marianne, huh?" he asked as he poked me. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know," I said. "A minute ago I was controlling you boys, now I'm here with you."

Zero got up holding his head.

"Well, this is a problem. Now what're we gonna do with you?"

"Hey!" Cheese the turret ran up to us. "You need to come b- Huh? Who are you?"

"Cheese! Perfect timing! Can you escort this girl to a place she'll be safe?"

"Oh. Sure."

"Uh, boys..." I looked up at them with my hands pressed together with a slight blush across my worried face. "If you bring Axl back, would I be allowed to spend some time with him?"

"Uh, sure if we could cure him of the virus."

"Well what're you waiting for!? Go get him!"

I made the two literally hit the road. I kicked them off the ledge we were on and onto a platform below.

"Uh," Cheese said, "should I have told them Cybordigos have been sighted in this area?"

"Huh!?"

Zero's p.o.v.

"What the hell!? ... Well, at least I won't have to put up with her bullshit anymore." Right before one of us could even react to what had just happened, two reploids popped up at us.

"Well hello... Maverick Hunters."

"Huh? Who are you two?"

"We're Drum and Note. We can't let you pass any further."

"Master Ava commanded us to slow you down. And we won't hesitate to kill you if necessary! We have someone who could evaporate you in one hit!"

"... Where?"

"... ... Where is he?"

The guy they were talking about was a mile away on the ground, snoring.

I held my my saber. "Go on..."

X charged up his Mega Buster. "You said you wouldn't hesitiate to kill us?"

Axl's p.o.v.

I heard the screaming of some people and I woke up.

"Huh? ... Drum? Note? ... What the hell? Why'd they go without me?" A Cybordigo charged up to me and growled. I stared at it and held up my gun. "Give me your power...!" I shot it and devoured the Copy Chip it'd dropped.

After turning into it, I looked around and decided to find Drum and Note. Right as I took a few steps forward, they fell at the ground 4 inches in front of me.

"Drum? Note? What the hell happened to you guys?"

"Your... friends... strong."

"So did we fail? Does that mean I can sleep now?"

"What!? No! Help us!"

"Nighty night," I said right before I passed out. I could've sworn I'd heard footsteps and familiar voices.

"A Cybordigo. Is it dead?"

"D-don't kill us!"

"What's that house in the distance? ... Is that Ava's base?"

"Uh-"

"Thought so. Well, let's go, Ava needs stop-"

I tackled one onto the ground.

"CRAP! It's not dead!"

"I won't let you hurt Master Ava..."

I pulled out one of my guns and shot whoever was behind me, and I felt my hands pinching the throat of someone. I didn't see who was there, mainly because I was still asleep. I felt someone blast my eye, tearing off some of my armor.

I shot whoever I was holding down for payback, causing him to scream in pain. Finally I opened my eyes. I saw my blue leader X with a massive hole on the side of his head. I looked up and saw Zero holding his wounded chest which I'd shot and cringing.

Horrified by the sight I'd created, I used the Cybordigo's speed and zoomed off.

Player's p.o.v.

"Wait! Ms. Human!"

"Stop calling me that, I'm Marianne!"

"W-would you slow down!?"

"No, speed up!"

This was it. I'd been putting these characters through so much for my own entertainment. It was time I started fighting on my own!

"Slow down! How do you expect to fight Ava anyway!?"

"She's a human, just like me! I can take her, I've been in Iquito for three years!"

"Well, why're you taking me along!? I'm the one who can catch the virus!"

"In case I need something to distract a Cybordigo with!"

"WHAT!?" I picked Cheese up. "PUT ME DOWN! I'M NOT A SCAPEGOAT, I'M A FUCKING TURRET! HELP!"

 _X, Zero, Axl, I'm sorry._ My mind said. _Truth be told, you three were my only friends for a while. And you're the reasons I have a best friend to begin with, it's because we both love you. I should never have taken you for granted. I'm sorry..._

"PUT ME DOWN! Huh? Ms. Human, I didn't know it was possible for one's eyes to rain."

"SHUT UP!"

"OW!"

X's p.o.v.

"Ow...!" I moaned as I got up and held my face. "You alright, man?"

"Nng... Yeah, I've been through worse."

"Base! Base!" Drum cried. "They're stronger than we thought! Prepare a distraction at base!"

"Roger."

"Oh great," Zero sighed. "Another boss rush, I presume?"

"It's not an adventure without it," I said playfully. "Thanks for the information, guys." We had to tie them up with some chains we'd found. I'd insisted we didn't kill them. "Well, let's go."

 **Note from author: Yes, this will be a lot longer than X9, but I'll try to make sure not to add too much filler. Enjoy.**


	14. Chapter 14

Player's p.o.v.

"PUT ME DOWN HUMAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Shut up, I'm trying to think of a strategy! Huh? Who the hell are you two?"

"Oh! Could you please untie us?"

"Untie them and let me run away, please," Cheese said.

"Who tied you up?" I asked. "Blue and red reploids?"

"Y-yes-"

"Then you can fucking die for all I care. We're going to go kill your boss, have a nice day."

"Huh!? HEY WAIT!"

A robot got in my way. "Drum! Note! Are you alri- Who are you?"

"I'm uh... I'm going to see a girl named Ava. I have an appointment wi-"

"She's going to try to kill her," Note said.

"CHEESE, COVER ME!" I cried as I tossed the turret at the robot and ran off.

"WAIT!"

"I am a genius! Huh?" I'd come across a building that had a skull on the top with horns. "If I know my MegaMan, then this is the base of the main villain."

X's p.o.v.

It took a while, but we'd finally beaten the boss rush. It was easier since there were two of us.

"Ava!" I cried. "Where are you!? We've defeated the Mavericks yet again, we're ready to fight you now!" No one had answered. "Damn it! Where the hell could she be?"

"Well, this base isn't too big compared to every other base I've been in. She can't hide for long."

"Hey! Boys!"

"Huh? Marianne! What're you doing here!? Where's Cheese?"

"Cheese is getting fucked over by one of Ava's underlings," she said happily. "I've decided that I've been fucking with you two for long enough. It's time I repayed you two the favor by finishing off Ava for you."

"What!?"

"Are you insane!?" Zero snapped. "We could barely beat her, what makes you think you cou-"

"You destroyed her ride armor, and we're both female humans, I can knock her out easily. You two cuties stay here and take a shot or two, you deserve it!" She winked and rushed off.

"Wait! Maria-"

Before one of us could run after her, a reploid had hopped down from the ceiling at us.

"Move it!"

"I'm one of the members of 425, Boldier. You already defeated two of my comrades, Drum and Note. I already sent another member out to get them, so that makes me the final member. See if you can defeat me."

He threw a punch that Zero blocked with his saber.

"X, you go on ahead," he said. "I'll stall this guy."

"Thanks!" I said as I dashed forward.

"Wai-"

Zero sliced his arm off. "I said, _I'll_ stall you."

After dashing a bit, I'd decided to run. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to use my armor while I was here.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"M-Ms. Marianne!"

"AH! Oh, hey there, X! Remember I said I'd take care of Ava? Change of plans! She's all yours, my man!" She winked and ran from me.

Ava walked up to me. My mouth had dropped open. She was now a reploid with a giant gun for an arm.

"Why hello, X-ey," she said. "It looks like you're the only one left standing."

"Ava! I've had enough of you and your face! Why would you turn yourself into a reploid? I thought you hated reploids!"

"I hate weak reploids. Reploids that shouldn't be allowed to exist with humans. ... Reploids like you, X-ey." She smirked evilly at me. "Now it's time to disassemble you."

"Ava... ... You started out as an innocent prankster. I'd never imagined you'd turn out this way."

"You must have no imagination then. Enough talking! Let's see some blood!" She shot me into the wall with the giant gun.

"URAU! Gr...!" I shot her in the shoulder with my Mega Buster.

"AK!"

Zero's p.o.v.

"Gr! You're gonna pay for stalling me, Rapunzel!"

"Seriously? That joke's getting old."

"It's time to die!" He shot a flame at me.

I quickly ducked and used my saber to cut his neck, but I ended up decapitating him.

"HOLY SHIT! I-I'm so sorry!"

"MY FUCKING HEAD!"

I had took this opportunity to slice him in half and then run ahead.

Axl's p.o.v.

I was on my knees in shock. What had I become? I was just about to kill my comrades. And I had intended to do it in the first place. ... All because of this stupid craving! ... What is it with me and attracting viruses? What is it with me being a complete failure? ...

"As long as I'm alive, I'll be blinded by this virus and won't hesitate to kill anyone as long as I can get that power." I pulled out my gun. "I have to go..."


	15. Chapter 15

Axl's p.o.v.

I clicked my gun, and was slowly moving it up to my head. I'd wondered... ... would anybody miss me?

"STOP!" Someone had hugged my head and pressed my face against her neck. "DON'T GO! DON'T KILL YOURSELF AGAIN!"

I dropped the gun and looked up at her. She was a girl with a rounded face with a small nose and freckles with short, but wavey brown hair. Where had I seen her before? And then I'd remembered three years ago when my friends and I said our goodbyes to her.

"Marianne..."

I'd figured when I'd pressed those buttons, I must've warped her into this Universe. Well, I guess that meant X and Zero were in control of themselves again. But why was she helping me?

"Please. Stay. I promise, you'll be alright."

"No I won't. That power will continue to provoke me, and I'll continue to indulge it. I want it so bad I won't hesitate to kill anyone... I'll kill you too if you don't leave me alone."

"... No. You won't. `Cause you're gonna be alright. I believe in you, my man. I'm here to get the virus out of you!"

"... You came to help me...?"

"We all did. X and Zero are probably fighting Ava right now! They'll kill her and we can help you! I promise you're gonna be alright!"

I clung to her and lightly sobbed. Then I snapped. I squeezed her shoulders and glared at her.

"That power...! I need that power...!"

"... You want that power? Ok! I'll go get you a Cybordigo for you to kill with a special shot! But on one condition! You have to help my man X kill Ava!"

"I'll do anything! Just get me that power!"

"Alright! Be right back!"

X's p.o.v.

Ava had kicked me into a wall.

She charged at me for another attack, a punch. I held up my arms as a shield, but her punch crushed my arms and my face.

I flipped her, but when she got on the ground she'd shot me in the spot Axl had shot me. I held my head in pain. I dashed backwards and shot her again.

"GAH!" She grunted and jumped back. I stared at her, gasping for breath. She'd shot me again with her gun, then went for a punch to my stomach.

I screamed in pain. She chopped my neck and I fell on the ground. She'd grabbed my arms and started breaking them, causing me to scream again.

I knew this was it, I had to use the Ultimate Armor. But I needed both arms to do it, and I also needed an opening! I needed help!

"Someone help...!"

Something tackled Ava off of me and into the wall. She'd kicked it off, and I'd realized it was a Cybordigo.

"Finish her...!"

"I activate the Ultimate Armor!" I charged up the shot and held my Mega Buster at her neck. "I didn't want to ever harm a human... but for you I'll make an exception." The attack was almost ready. "I won't let you harm my home... my friends... or my species...!" I shot her with the blast from my Ultimate Armor. "GO TO FUCKING HELL AVA!" The shot had ended.

I'd fallen on my knees and gasped for breath. Ava was completely destroyed, and she'd looked exactly like Lumine did when we'd killed him.

"I did it," I whispered. "I did it, guys..."

I looked at the Cybordigo, who turned out to be Axl.

I walked over to him. He got up and hugged me, crying.

"Help...! Get this damn virus out of me...!"

"... Come on, let's head back to base and get this virus out of you."

Player's p.o.v.

We'd managed to get Axl back to base. It turns out, Ava had a teleporter, which is how she'd gotten there anyway. The remaining members of 425 had told me I would fade back to my Universe soon, because X had destroyed the teleporter and half of the base for that matter along with Ava. Axl had been deactivated by then, so he didn't hear that. Cheese, uuuuuuhhhhhh... let's just say he'll be having dirt for breakfast. And lunch. And dinner.

After the procedure, he seemed completely normal. The virus was out, and everything was normal it seemed. When told his bed was still intact, naturally he'd rushed up there and had pressed his face against it, not even getting in completely.

"I shall never part with you again...!"

X chuckled.

"We should probably hit the sack ourselves," he said with a slight yawn.

"Yeah. We haven't slept in two days."

I'd found it really hard to believe that all happened in just one day. The two of them had gone to bed, and I continued to stare at Axl. I picked him up and put him in the bed normally.

I looked around, and decided while I was still here... I hopped in his bed right next to him. I placed my head on his chest and slightly cuddled him.

Axl's p.o.v.

I had felt a kind touch on my body, and a warm breath on my chest. But when I had opened my eyes, there was no one there. All that'd greeted me was the sunshine.

I got out of my bed and rushed downstairs. I'd opened the door and looked around for whoever had been sleeping with me. The alarm went off.

"Mavericks have been spotted downtown!"

My red and blue friends were already down with me.

"You ready?" X asked.

"... Yeah! Let's do this!"

 **The end! So, which did you prefer? X9 or X10? Let me know! I had a blast writing this one, too. Big thanks to all of you who followed, favorited, and reviewed. All two of you! Hearts! Catch ya chumps later :)**


End file.
